Midsummer Fire Festival
The Midsummer Fire Festival is a seasonal event that celebrates the hottest season of the year. It starts on the (earthly) northern summer solstice, and lasts about two weeks (June 21 – July 4). It is similar to the Lunar Festival and other holidays, featuring some useful buffs, food, and toys to play with. It was introduced in Patch 1.11, and given a major revamp in June 2008. From Midsummer Fire Festival on the official website: :Ah, so you weren't chosen for Flamekeeper this year? Don't fret, my friend! The Midsummer Fire Festival isn't merely about that traditional honor; it's a time of merriment, a chance to celebrate the hottest season of the year by lighting great fires across the land and sharing in what the elemental spirits can offer. Come to our camps and join in the revelry! The ending of the Festival seems to have been merged with the Engineers' Explosive Extravaganza holiday: :The lengthy Midsummer Fire Festival traditionally ends with the sky itself being set alight. The goblins of Undermine have lent their considerable skill (and copious amounts of gunpowder) to the task, resulting in a tremendous fireworks show! Take up a festival mug and raise a toast to the season as the multicolored explosions dance across the sky above you! Overview * Using Ribbon Poles causes a colorful streamer of energy to go to your hand and causes you to dance. This gives a 3 minute Ribbon Dance buff increasing earned experience by 10%. This buff stacks up to 20 times (60 minutes), increasing its duration by 3 minutes for every 3 seconds you keep dancing around the pole. Shamans, buff your weapon with flametongue. * When thrown into a festival fire, Burning Blossoms give you a buff Fire Festival Fury, 3% critical strike and spell critical strike rating for sixty minutes as well as causing fire damage to attackers. * If a bonfire has gone out, tossing a Burning Blossom in it will provide a zone wide buff, Bonfire's Blessing, that gives you a 30% chance to inflict Fire damage on any melee, range or spell attack - the exact amount of Fire damage dealt is based on your level x10. Bonfire's Blessing is capable of delivering a critical hit with 100% additional damage and is subject to spell bonus damage. This buff goes away if the opposite faction desecrates the bonfire. * Special flame samples can be collected from the bonfires in each of the four main cities of the opposing faction. Each sample will begin a quest called "Stealing the City's Flame." Upon completing each quest, everyone in the capital city will receive Fire Festival Fortitude, a +30 stamina buff. Once all 4 have been collected and returned to a Festival representative, you receive the quest "A Thief's Reward" and are rewarded with the Crown of the Fire Festival. Anyone can loot the flame, but taking the quest requires level 50. Burning Blossom redemption There are several items you can get from redeeming at Midsummer Suppliers and Midsummer Merchants. You can get 632 (H), 622 (A) Blossoms at the first day of the Festival and 20 Blossoms through Daily Quests from the second day until the end of the festival. It is not possible to get all rewards in one year if you farm the maximum possible amount of Blossoms. Quests Given from Festival Loremasters & Talespinners Burning Blossom can be earned through a variety of quests. The blossoms can be consumed for a small buff, or saved for a variety of items including Brazier of Dancing Flames. Finding all the flames and doing all the quests during the 14-day period should award 882 (A) or 892 (H) Blossoms. Starter quests: * * * * Daily quests: * * * * * * * * Quest chains: # # # Players then are given access to quests based on their level: * * * * * * * ** *** *** Lord Ahune A new chain of quests was added to the game, beginning at a talespinner. The end of the chain culminates in a daily quest to summon Lord Ahune, a new boss in the Slave Pens. Bonfires (2008) Finding a bonfire of your own faction and speaking to the appropriate NPC will reward you with 5 Burning Blossom and at level 70. Finding a bonfire of the opposite faction and using (stamping upon) it will reward 10 Burning Blossom and at level 70. All opposing faction bonfires may be doused without pulling guards, providing you are sufficiently high level, but the bonfire in Wildhammer Stronghold in Shadowmoon Valley may be doused without pulling guards only if you have a flying mount or can stealth to the fire, making this a fast and easy way to generate Midsummer Festival currency. Dousing another faction's bonfire will flag you for PVP combat. The bonfires of Capital cities have separate quests and you cannot 'Honor the Flame' of your own faction's Capitals. As there are 32 Alliance Fires and 30 Horde Fires, you can get as Alliance and 460 Blossoms, and as Horde and 470 Blossoms, not counting quests or capital bonfires. :See Alliance Bonfires and Horde Bonfires. Image:Msfeasternkingdom.jpg‎|All bonfires in Eastern Kingdoms. Image:Msfkalimdor.jpg‎|All bonfires in Kalimdor. Image:Msfoutlands.jpg‎|All bonfires in Outland. Here is a suggested order for Horde to complete quests to honor and desecrate fires. Stealing the Cities' Flames Each faction can "loot" the Flames of the opposing faction's cities, each of which starts a quest. Stealing all four cities flames will offer the quest . While any character can loot the quest item, the quests themselves require level 50. Horde *Orgrimmar - Next to Mannoroth's armor in the Valley of Wisdom *Thunder Bluff - On the Spirit Rise *Undercity - In the courtyard, just inside *Silvermoon City - Court of the Sun, inside, in the back * -> * -> * -> * -> Alliance *Stormwind - Outside Stormwind Stockades, North of Mage Quarter *Ironforge - Hall of Explorers *Darnassus - Rut'theran Village *The Exodar - The Crystal Hall * -> * -> * -> * -> Reward: (no bonuses). Sortable list of bonfires :See also Alliance Bonfires and Horde Bonfires. External links * Stratics Thread Source from preliminary test realms * Midsummer on Wikipedia Like other seasonal events in WoW, the Midsummer Fire Festival is based on a real world holiday, in this case the predominantly European Midsummer festivals celebrated around the summer solstice. The ending fireworks are reminiscent of the Independence Day holiday celebrated in the United States. * Midsummer festival guide on Random Ravings. Category:Midsummer Fire Festival Category:Holidays